Cuando la magia , peligro y aventra llegan
by mauricio muoz
Summary: Hola ! les presentare una historia creada por mi basada en los libros de harry potter , con diferentes personajes y historia , habla de uno chico que es un mago de la casa de hufflepuff y tiene aventuras con sus amigos , la magia llega junto a l peligro y aventura lo cual , es algo que facinara a muchas personas , pero tambien llega el romance y como tal la muerte y perdida .
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : El comienzo.

Fic Basado en Harry potter

Autor del Fic : Mauricio Muñoz

* * *

Era un 2 de Julio por la mañana Un chico de 11 años ,llamado Mauricio fue a revisar el correo cuando de repente el encontró una carta que iba dirigida a el , era de un colegio de magia llamado Hogwarts lo cual , como su mama era una bruja le había hablado de este , El se sentía tan contento que fue con su madre y le dijo -¡Mama ya llego mi carta de Hogwarts¡.- Su madre estaba tan contenta ya que este era el ultimo que viviría esa experiencia tan feliz en el colegio .

Ya que ellos vivian en Londres les seria mas fácil comprar los útiles e ir a tomar el tren el 1 de septiembre , esperaba ser Gryffindor o Hufflepuff , el quería estar en Hufflepuff su amigo Rafael , Hijo de Magos también quería estar en Hufflepuff igual que sus padres.

Los dos fueron a comprar sus varitas y útiles escolares al callejón Diagon , la varita de Mauricio era : espino y pelo de unicornio , 22 cm. La de rafa era : acebo y plumas de fénix , 17 cm y medio .

Llegando el 1 de septiembre a las 10:47 ya se encontraban en la estación Kings Cross, Estaban subiendo sus equipajes a el tren , en la plataform .Ya se despedían de sus familias cuando de pronto avisaron que era hora de abordar


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Viaje y Llegada a Hogwarts .

Despues de abordar al tren y entrar a un compartimiento de este Mauricio y Rafa conocieron a 4 chicas Yaira , Poulet , Elkys y Dany , Las tres era hijas de magos , Yaira quería estar en raveclaw , Elkys en Hufflepuff , Dany en Gryffindor , y Poulet en Ravenclaw , En el camino hablaron de los sucesos que ocurrían , Morifagos Asesinando a muggles lo cual los aterraba y los hacia enojar, Despues Mauricio dijo :

- Hay que aprender a defendernos no lo debemos permitir , ellos son personas igual que nosotros.- Los demás chico acertaron con la cabeza. Un minuto después entro una chica diciéndoles que ya se cambiaran puesto ya iban a llegar a Hogwarts los chicos la invitaron a pasar se llamaba Estefania de Monserrat , Ella quería estar en ravenclaw era hija de muggles , era una hermosa chica de 11 años , era morena , baja de altura y muy talentosa , desde que la conocio Mauricio se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas , Despues en cuanto el se entero , entraban otras dos chicas al compartimiento Jazmin y ana luz , dos chicas sangre pura y querían ser raveclaw , eran muy adorables y Mauricio las conocía de la escuela muggle , Despues de unos segundos fueron a vestirse con la túnica y uniforme del colegio. Despues de 30 minutos llegaron a la aldea de Hogsmade en la cual Hagrid el guardabosques esperaba a los de primer año para dirigirlos a los botes ya que los de primer año viajaban en botes a Hogwarts . De repente tuvieron la primera imagen del gran castillo. A Mauricio lo colocaron en Hufflepuff al igual que a Rafa, Jazmin y Elkys , a Fany , Ana luz , Yaira y Poulet en Ravenclaw a Dany en Gryffindor. A los 9 los repartieron en las diferentes casas , a algunos si les toco juntos . Cuando el banquete comenzó Mauricio conocio a un chico de hufflepuff llamado Giuseppe era de 5 año y era el capitán de quidditch . el cual le dio un saludo amistoso. Despues de la cena subieron las salas comunes , y después a los dormitorios.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 : Primeros Días En Hogwarts.

Mauricio estaba muy nervioso , pues ya iba en camino hacia el salón de transformaciones , cuando de pronto se empezaron a burlar de ellos los chicos de slytherin , pues el comportamiento de los dos chicos era algo afeminado, los dos chicos era como hermanos , y tenían un fuerte enamoramiento con unos chicos d año , Mauricio , se sonrojo pues Giuseppe le quito de encima a los de slyterin y en eso le dijeron a Giuseppe miren ya llego a defender a su novia lo cual lo molesto y le solto un puñetazo a enrique un slytherin de 5 año y Giuseppe le dijo Mauricio es mi amigo no mi sospechaba algo , después se separaron de Giuseppe para ir a la primera clase la profesora McGonagall se presento a Mauricio le parecio una gran profesora lo cual le parecio como una madre en Hogwarts . Ella les enseño a convertir una cerilla a aguja lo cual Mauricio fue el único en lograr un cambio en la cerilla, McGonagall le dirigió una sonrisa . Despues fueron a el gran comedor pues tenían hambre hay se encontraron con Poulet y Giuseppe , los cuales los invitaron a ir a el séptimo piso a mostrarles algo , En la trayectoria Mauricio se iba a caer en la gran escalera pero Giuseppe lo alcanzo a tomar del brazo lo que provoco que se sonrojara , cuando llegaron vieron una habitación que no habían visto lo cual hizo que se dieran cuenta que era la sala de los menesteres , los 3 chico y la chica entraron y se dieron cuenta que hay estaban , Ana Luz , Dany , Jazmin , Elkys , Yaira y Fany. A las cuales les dijo Giuseppe que fueran , el los iba a enseñar a defenderse , la sala era muy grande lo cual poseía mucho espacio para todos , primero les enseño el hechizo expelliarmus Fany , Ana luz , Mauricio y Jazmin fueron los únicos que lo lograron , pero era hora de ir a la segunda clase.

Los días pasaron , Mauricio , Jazmin , Elkys y Rafa se encontraban en la mesa de hufflepuff y de repente llego el correo , Mauricio recibió una invitación de ir a tomar el te con Giuseppe a la sala de menesteres puesto el había ido a hogsmade le envio una lechuza para avisarle que se verían en la sala de menesteres a la 5:30 , Rafa lo acompaño con su Novio Cedric Diggori de 6 año.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: LA PRIMERA GRAN AVENTURA.

Era 31 de octubre día de Halloween, llegaba el olor a calabaza hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff en la cual, Mauricio se encontraba llorando en un rincón de la habitación, sentado en uno de los sillones cómodos a un lado de la ventana, pues su madre había muerto el chico apenas tenia un mes en Hogwarts, el tenia una gran preocupación pues su padre quería regresar al mundo muggle pues haya trabajaba , asi solo Mauricio quedaría en el mundo mágico , después de un rato se puso el uniforme y se dirigio al gran comedor junto con Giuseppe. Pasaron por un chico de Gryffindor el famoso Harry Potter el cual cursaba su 5 año y los ayudaba con el Ejercito de Dumbledore junto con Hermione y ron los cuales eran prefectos , Mauricio quizo pasar por Jorge un chico de Slytherin que le caía muy bien , pero sus padres eran muggles , después de entrar en el gran comedor se escucho un fuerte estruendo que destruyo una de las grandes ventanas una figura encapuchada con mascara se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor lo cual hizo que los estudiantes se alteraran y gritaran esta figura lanzo un fuerte hechizo a una estudiante de esta casa , lo cual hizo enfurecer a Mauricio por que la estudiante era su amiga Dany , Este saco su varita y apunto hacia el encapuchado y grito : -!Expelliarmus¡.- salto la varita del encapuchado dejándolo desarmado y después se oyo otro grito:-!Desmaius¡- el cual provenia de la mesa de slytherin , el que convoco el hechizo fue Jorge y el encapuchado quedo aturdido . después llegaron los Aurores por el encapuchado y uno de estos les dijo que estuvieran alerta puesto se acercaban tiempos muy difíciles .

Mauricio había entrado en pánico lo cual Giuseppe lo había notado , puesto el chico temblaba , Giuseppe le dio un fuerte abrazo para tranquilizarlo y lo logro puesto el le había dicho –Mientras yo este contigo nadie te hará daño .-

Mauricio seguía muy nervioso lo cual fue a visitar a Harry para hablar con el .Los días pasaron y Mauricio tuvo que ir a casa para visitar a su padre y ver como se encontraba por la ausencia de su madre que había fallecido . El chico que lo acompaño lo presento a su padre lo cual su padre sospechaba algo . Dentro de unos pocos días volvieron a Hogwarts al asegurarse que el padre de Mauricio se encontraba bien . Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts llego un chico de Hufflepuff para avisarle a Giuseppe que tenían que empezar a entrenar . En la cena de Halloween Mauricio y Fany iban a presentar una canción en la gran habitación los dos iban vestidos como Gaga , Cantaron Bad romance y Applause y Dumbledore , les dijo que había sido una nueva y bella experiencia de arte muggle y los felicito por su talento , los Slytherins se burlaron del atuendo de Mauricio , lo que Dumbledore noto y los mando llamar a su oficina , Mauricio encontró en la mesa a Rafa y su novio Cedric los cuales lo felicitaron , después de un rato se acerco Giuseppe y felicito a Mauricio con un gran y caluroso abrazo. Despues de unas horas estaba amaneciendo , eran como las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Mauricio se levanto , después bajo a la sala común en donde se encontró con Rafa y se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras con la profesora Umbridge , La cual detestaba a Mauricio y Rafa y los había castigado , Mauricio estaba tan enfurecido y este le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor , después de esto salio corriendo junto con sus amigas y amigos , la profesora Umbridge como estaba tan enfurecida , llamo a Cornelius Fudge el ministro de magia el cual mando a unos aurores por ellos , depues de unas horas los aurores , los capturaron , Mauricio recibió un fuerte castigo , con crucio pero fue Umbridge la que se lo aplico en secreto pues le quería sacar la verdad. Unos momentos llego Giuseppe quien detuvo a Umbridge .


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: LOS NUEVOS AMORES Y EL COMIENZO DE LA PRIMERA GUERRA MAGICA.

Este día Fany y Mauricio caminaban cerca del gran comedor hablando de lo habitual , Era un día soleado , 21 de Marzo ,el inicio de la primavera , en el trayecto se encontraron a un chico de 6º Año , era de altura normal , piel morena , de complexión atlética , ojos cafés , cabello chino , de nombre Bruno , Fany y el chico moreno se enrojecieron pues fue amor a primera vista , el chico pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff , era cazador del equipo de quidditch de esa casa . Mauricio lo reconoció pues él era amigo de Giuseppe. Al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno , las lechuzas inundaron el gran comedor , Fany recibió una carta de Bruno el cual la invitaba a tomar él te a las 5:30 en una sala abandonada del 5 piso , cuando esta llego haya, encontró la sala bellamente adornada , con corazones y estrellas después de esto él le pregunto: -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. Ella le respondió -¡si pero creo que deberíamos conocernos más!-.

Después este la llevo a caminar por la orilla del lago negro donde este le canto Just the Way you are. Al día siguiente no se separaban iban tomados de la mano de un lado a otro , eran un pareja feliz hasta que pasaron unas semanas y todo se volvió obscuro y siniestro , se dibujó la marca tenebrosa en el cielo del gran castillo , todos se asombraron y asustaron a la vez , en el mismo momento en que vieron tan maligna marca , en ese mismo intento todos se asustaron , figuras encapuchadas empezaron a aparecer en los jardines , todos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de mortifagos , pues es fácil distinguirlos , estos estaban en los jardines del castillo , unos grupos de estudiantes se prepararon y salieron a los jardines del castillo , en los grupos se encontraban Rafa , Mauricio , Fany , Giuseppe , Gianluca , Ana Luz , Jazmín , Bruno , Dany , Yaira , Poulet , Cedric y mas estudiantes. Mauricio reconoció a Gianluca puesto era el amigo Italiano de Giuseppe.

Los grupos estaban a punto de chocar con los mortifagos , cuando lo encapuchados los empezaron a atacar , Volaban encantamientos de protección y defensa , como maldiciones por todas partes. Mauricio batallaba con Bellatrix Lestrange a la que petrifico , pero de pronto vio a Fany batallando con una chica de 4 año de Slytherin , Su nombre era Gaby , le había lanzado un Sectumsempra , Le causó graves heridas a Fany por lo cual cayó al piso pues se estaba desangrando , Mauricio apundo a Gaby y grito : -¡ Petrificus Totalus !-. Gaby cayó dura como una roca en el suelo , Mauricio Rápidamente se acercó a Fany y empezó a curar las heridas con el hechizo Vulnera Sanentum . Después de un rato ella recupero la conciencia , Hogwarts se encontraba en medio de una guerra de estudiantes , volaban hechizos de lado a lado , de pronto apareció Dumbledore los detuvo a todos . A los Slytherin's los castigo en mayoría , pues muchos de estos habían provocado tal pelea.

Todos empezaron a reparar mediante magia lo que se había destruido del castillo , después de ello , se dirigieron a cenar al gran comedor , ya reconstruidas las mesas , los estudiantes ocuparon el lugar de sus casas , La marca tenebrosa se marco en el techo del gran comedor , las velas se apagaron , de repente se escucho una fría y tenebroza voz aguda , diciendo : - Únanse a mi y nadie resultara herido , todos serán recompensados y sus familias no serán atacadas -.

Los Hufflepuff's , Raveclaw's y los Gryffindor's dijeron Nunca y pocos Slytherin's lo hicieron , Mientras en su mayoría de Los Slyterin dijeron Si será un placer. Los jardines del castillo empezaron a hacer invadidos por los dementores, y todo comenzó a enfriarse , se vio como dos chicas y un chico se acercaban y dijeron : -¡ Expecto Patronum !-. Los Dementores comenzaron a retirarse , aparecieron las tres figuras plateadas , una con forma de unicornio , otro tenía la forma de un delfín y mientras otro el de un lobo. El patronus de unicornio pertenecía a Mauricio , el de lobo a Jazmín y el del delfín a Fany . La vida para muchos había cambiado ese día , pues ahora que Dumbledore había muerto , todos estaban en total tristeza por la muerte del viejo director y la marca tenebrosa se formo en el cielo del castillo.


End file.
